A bracket for carrying cycles of the above-intimated type is previously known in this art and its gripping members are designed as non-rigid plastic pieces abutting against approximately semi-cylindrical surfaces in the clamps. In the concave mutually facing sides of the non-rigid plastic pieces, there are disposed profile bodies whose longitudinal direction is approximately parallel with the longitudinal direction of the tube which the bracket is intended to fixedly retain. At least some of these profile bodies are designed as hose profiles which may be clamped together so that the bracket will thereby be enabled to grasp about and fixedly retain a tube of relatively large diameter.
If the channels of the above-mentioned profile bodies are filled with a substantially rigid or slightly yieldable body, the configuration of the gripping members will be modified such that these will become adapted for fixed retention of slimmer tubes in that the above-mentioned hose-shaped profiles can no longer be clamped together to the flat state.
In certain cases, the above-intimated construction may perform well, but in such cases when the bracket is to be rapidly readjusted in order to be able to grasp between tubes of different dimensions, problems arise in that those pins which are used for filling out the hose-shaped profiles readily become jammed in the profiles so that they cannot be released without resort to auxiliary implements. A further considerable drawback is that the filler pins are loose details which are not reliably always to hand when they are needed. A further disadvantage inherent in the prior art construction resides in the fact that the adjustment range which can be achieved by employing the above-mentioned hose profiles and filler pins is very limited.